


Out of the Closet and into Your Arms

by Nowl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Eren Gets Hurt, M/M, ererisecretsanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowl/pseuds/Nowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a run-in at the mall, Eren is a little banged up and asks Levi if they can hang out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Closet and into Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa gift for milliardenbb on tumblr  
> (I so hope this is what you wanted :S I tried my hardest! 
> 
> ((oh god the title for this thing sucks haha))

_“Hello?”_

_“Levi, it’s me. Can you come pick me up?”_

_Levi_ really _didn’t like his best friend’s tone of voice. “Where are you?”_

 

Levi pulls up in front of Eren’s house, the brunet racing outside before he’s even gotten the car is park. Eren slams the door as he throws himself into the passenger’s seat. Levi pulls away again, sensing some distress, before saying, “Hey.”

Eren growls in frustration, running a hand through his hair, not replying.

Levi drives for a while, it’s nearly eleven at night when he picks a place to park and they finally get out of his car. They’re in center city, which on a weekend would be pretty busy but it’s only Tuesday so it’s mostly quiet. They two of them hit the sidewalk and meander, side by side, for a while.

“I told them,” Eren finally says.

Levi glances over at Eren, taking in all the passion and conviction pasted on the younger man’s face. He also notices a think bandage taped to Eren’s forehead and a brace wrapping his left wrist he didn’t notice in the dark of the car. “What?” Levi asks. “Told who what? What happened to you?”

“I told my parents I’m gay.”

Levi, slightly shaken, stares at Eren. “Why? What… why are you so banged up, first of all?”

Eren glances down at his arm. “I was in an accident this morning,” he replies.

“Why is this the first I’m hearing of this?” Levi asks, an edge to his voice.

“Because I’ve been pretty busy.”

“With what? What kind of accident?”

“Well…”

_Mikasa had been really excited for a mall trip with her adoptive brother. The two of them usually had pretty long hours at work so they hadn’t had much time to hang out together lately. Eren was a little more excited to finally get to go shopping for new jeans, as his old pairs were wearing thin and looking ragged._

_After shopping for an hour, they decided to make their way to the food court for an early lunch, as neither of them had had breakfast. They were waiting in line for pizza when Mikasa noticed a rather intense conversation going on by the stairs in the center of the area. “Hey,” she muttered, nudging Eren’s shoulder and pointing in the direction of the three boys by the stairs._

_Eren looked over, just as the tallest of the three boys shoved the next tallest, almost knocking his over. Eren, ever the would-be knight-in-shining-armor for anyone who needed one, feels anger flare up inside. He strides over without a second thought. “Is there a problem?” he asks the tallest boy._

_The boy rolls his eyes. “Mind your own business, alright?”_

_Eren makes a face. “You almost just knocking his down the stairs.”_

_The boy grabs Eren by the collar of his shirt. “You want me to throw_ you _down the stairs, bitchboy?”_

_Mikasa rushes over. “Eren!”_

_Eren grabs the boy’s wrist and throws his off. “Just don’t fucking shove people,” he says, trying to keep his cool since Mikasa is closer now._

_“I’ll shove all the fags I want, bitchboy.”_

_Eren’s nose twitches with a snarl as he reels back to punch him in the face._

_The food court goes quiet. The boy grabs Eren’s shirt again and shoves, Eren’s back hitting the stairs full force, throwing his nearly all the way down._

_And wasn’t that just the worst decision?_

_Mikasa knew immediately she wouldn’t be able to intervene as Eren pulled himself up, fire in his eyes, and ran back up the stairs. He reared back his fist and throw it fully into the tall boy’s face. “Don’t fucking call people fags!” He shoves the boy so he falls on the ground and kicks him hard in the abdomen, then again in the kidney. “And if you put your fucking hands on me again, I’ll fucking kill you.”_

_The boy swings his legs around, knocking Eren over before pouncing on him. He tries to throw a punch, but Mikasa and the shortest boy have pulled themselves together enough to at least try to break up the fight. By then, mall security had come to help as well, holding Eren down as they pulled the other boy away._

 

Levi makes a face at Eren. “You were thrown down the stairs?!”

“You’re missing the point! I told my parents I’m gay!”

“ _How do you go from picking a fight at the mall to coming out of the goddamn closet_?”

“That fuckhead called the kid he pushed a fag, remember?”

“But what does that have to do with you?”

“I was still riled up after I got home, you know? You know me, I don’t calm down quickly. As soon as I sat down I just said it and it felt really good and then I hid in my room so I didn’t have to talk about it anymore.”

They’re both quiet for a moment.

Eren breathes a mirthless chuckle. “I just… I dunno, it hit me that if I had fallen differently I might’ve died on those stairs earlier. Or I could’ve hit my head even harder and given myself amnesia and forgotten all about who I am. It was scary to think of people knowing before but I think it’s even scarier to think I never would have told something so important to people who are so important to me.”

“So…” Levi says. “Are you alright?”

“I cried my eyes out after they separated me from that jerk who pushed me. I cried when I told them. I cried while I was in my room waiting for you to pick me up. I’ve cried a lot today but I’m okay now.”

Levi watches his feet as they continue walking. “Damn,” he says.

“What?” Eren asks with a chuckle.

“I always said I wanted to come out before you but now you’ve already done it so I guess I have to hurry up.”

Eren shrugs. “I wouldn’t worry about it. Wait for your own near death experience on a set of stairs.”

Levi looks up Eren again, examining the bandage taped to the brunet’s forehead, a few spots of blood speckling the center. He thinks passively that battle scars are pretty hot.

“Hey Levi?”

“Hn?”

“Thank you for not pressuring me to come out before now.”

“Why would I pressure you?”

Eren shrugs. “I wouldn’t say Mikasa or Armin were really pressuring me, but they were both anxious for me to be more open about it when I wasn’t ready. It meant a lot that you didn’t have those expectations.”

Levi feels his chest heat up a bit at that. “Ditto for me, Jaeger.”

Eren smiles. “Can we get a pizza and go back to your place?”

Levi smirks. “Let’s go.”

 

Levi is the only one of Eren’s friends who lives on their own, as he’s the oldest of Eren’s friends.

That said, his adoptive siblings are hanging around fairly often.

Like right now.

“Hey guys,” Isabel says, grinning and sitting upside-down on the couch.

Levi makes a face. “How many times do I have to tell you to sit like a normal person, Izzy?”

She frowns and flops over, getting up. “You’re no fun, Levi.”

Eren chuckles, sitting the pizza he and Levi picked up on the coffee table. “Want a slice, Iz?”

Isabel smiles at Eren. “No thanks, Farlan and I are meeting some friends as soon as he’s done getting ready.”

Levi sits on the floor beside the coffee table. “Did he really need to get ready here?”

“He said he needed to borrow your hair cutter things.”

Just then, Farlan walks out. “Ready Izzy?”

Isabel nods, practically bouncing over to the door. “Yep!”

“Later guys,” Farlan says, waving as they walk out.

“Bye,” Eren calls after them.

“I really wish they would call before inviting themselves in,” Levi mutters, turning on his TV. “Wanna pick something on Netflix?”

Eren shrugs. “I picked last time.”

Levi chooses a movie at random and the two of them start eating their pizza. “Are you going to stay the night?” Levi asks.

Eren shrugs. “Might as well,” he says. “Still don’t really want to go back home.”

“I think I still have a couple pairs of your sweatpants in my room you can wear.”

Eren smiles at his friend. “Thank you, Levi.”

Levi feels his heart tug a bit at Eren’s expression. “You keep thanking me but I’m still not so sure why,” he replies.

Eren smiles cryptically, looking up at the movie Levi put on. It’s some dumb, low-budget romance that neither of them would usually pick but they are a little too lazy to just turn off. The generic plot twist sparks a melodramatic love confession and Eren glances at Levi, who glances back at him. Their eyes catch for just a moment.

“Levi,” Eren says.

“Eren.”

Eren wants to roll his eyes as he breathes a laugh at Levi’s tone, how it mimicked the main woman from the movie. “You know how we made out at Erwin’s Christmas Party last year?”

Levi smirks at the memory. “I remember too much tongue.”

Eren makes a face. “Shut up, I get sloppy when I’m drunk.”

Levi continues to smile. “Go on.”

“Wanna make out again?”

Levi cocks his head, thinking about this for a moment. “What’s the sudden motivation?”

“Huh?” Eren replies.

“You had almost an entire year to bring this up again, why now?”

Eren shrugs. “Felt like tonight might be the night.”

Levi breaches this conversation cautiously, because he’s thought about a relationship with Eren before, but a _relationship_ , not just casually screwing because neither of them were attached. “Not if that’s all it’s going to be,” Levi replies. “We’re too close. We can’t _just_ sleep together and have that be it.”

Eren rolls his eyes. “I said I wanted to make out, Levi, not screw your brains out unless that’s what you want,” Eren replies with annoyance. “And anyway, I’ve been thinking of asking you out for a while.”

Levi shifts a little closer to Eren. “I think the couch might be more comfortable than the floor.”

Eren smiles, pulling himself up onto the couch. Levi gets up and straddles his lap, resting his hands on Eren’s shoulders – lust is radiating off the two of them in subtle waves. Both of them are a little self-conscious about the way their bodies are already reacting to each other. One of Levi’s hands moves up to Eren cheek as he leans in to kiss the bandage on the brunet’s forehead. Eren hisses from the pressure because it’s bruised underneath as well as bleeding. Levi cocks an eyebrow, interested in the way his dick twitched at that noise.

He leans in, pressing his lips on it again but a little harder. Eren groans his time. “Levi,” he whines. “It’s still sore right there.”

Levi smirks. “The noise you made was really nice, though.”

He watches as Eren’s cheeks tint pink. “Just kiss me, you jerk.”

Levi connects their mouths solidly, but keeps their teeth from clashing. Eren purposely doesn’t initiate tongue, because he doesn’t want Levi to make fun of him again, but Levi nips at Eren’s lip only a few moments into their kiss. Eren allows access eagerly, letting’s Levi tongue slide over his teeth and inside the roof of his mouth.

While getting into that, Eren’s hands slide under the back of Levi’s shirt, happy to be touching the soft skin of the black haired man’s lower back. Levi moans, rolling his hips harshly into Eren’s.

Eren groans, excited to get some kind of friction on the erection trapped in his pants, but pained that Levi leaned directly on a bruise on his hip. Levi peeks one of his eyes open at that, and does it again, trying to direct his contact on wherever made Eren make that lovely noise.

Eren’s throat rumbles with another groan and Levi is giddy that he can make Eren make such noises. Levi pulls away suddenly, pushing himself up and off Eren’s lap. He grabs one of Eren’s hands to pull him up. “Bed,” he says, his voice harsher on his own ears than he expected.

Eren is frowning from the loss of contact, but he gets up anyway, walking with Levi to his bedroom. Levi gets behind Eren when they walk towards the bed, and pushes his young companion onto it. Eren catches himself on hands and knees and Levi bites his lip at the look of Eren’s ass in those jeans sticking up like that.

He climbs onto the bed on his knees and rolls Eren onto his back, kissing him again. Eren’s hands start to go Levi again but Levi grabs both of them and pushes them up toward the top of the bed. “Hold onto the headboard,” he says. “If you let go, I’m going to assume that you’re done, okay?”

Eren, surprised but a little turned on by Levi’s unusually forceful attitude, nods. “Okay.”

Levi smirks and pushes Eren’s shirt up. He has to hold back a moan at how pretty Eren’s skin looks with the bruises from his fall earlier. He leans over and starts kissing them, making Eren’s chest tremble slightly. “Levi,” he moans. “What’s up with you and my… injuries?”

Levi sits up, catching his eyes. “They’re kinda hot,” he replies.

“It just hurts a little it all,” Eren replies.

“But they make your voice sound really sexy,” Levi says, running a hand softly down Eren’s sternum. “If you really don’t want me to I won’t touch them but I’d like to.”

Eren watches Levi carefully. “Go ahead,” he replies quietly.

Levi smiles, diving back down. This time, in between laving attention on the bruises, he sucks and nips little love bites in between. The little gasps Eren produces as his teeth meet his skin are absolute music to Levi’s ears.

He moves this way all the way down to Eren’s hips. “Do you want me to suck you off?” Levi asks.

Eren nods eagerly. “Please?”

Levi undoes Eren’s pants quickly and pulls them, along with his underwear, down to his knees. He’s salivating at the sight of Eren’s hard and red cock resting against his hip. Eren feels his face goes hot from Levi’s lascivious expression. Levi leans over, breathing hot and heavy breaths over Eren’s overly sensitive skin. Eren whines high in the back of his throat.

Levi licks a long stripe from the base to the tip of Eren’s cock, squeezing a long, heavy moan from his partner.

He takes the base into one of his hands and starts painting the head with his tongue. Eren pants at the head of the bed. Levi catches his eyes as he wraps his mouth around the full head and sucks, hollowing his cheeks. Eren’s moan loudly, his hips beginning to tremble. Levi pulls off with a smirk. “You can’t be close already,” he says. “Unless I’m just that good.”

“It’s been a while, okay?” Eren replies. “And your bedroom eyes are way hot.”

Levi bats his eyelashes at him. “Just try to hold off until I can get into it too, okay?”

Eren nods, watching as Levi takes him into his mouth again. Levi circles the tip with his tongue briefly before bobbing his head down for the first time, all the while keeping one of his hands wrapped loosely around the base.

Levi bobs on and off a few times, enjoying the sound of Eren’s erratic breathing. “Levi,” he moans. “I’m getting really close.”

Levi clenches his fingers around the base of Eren’s cock what his knows must be painfully. Eren shrieks, arching into it. “Fuck!” he calls.

Levi smirks with Eren still in his mouth, bobbing down even further. He clenches and unclenches his hand quickly as he sucks, Eren’s noises only getting louder.

“Levi!” Eren whines noisily.

Levi’s hand lets go of Eren’s base, moving both of his hands to rest on Eren’s hips. Sneakily, he makes sure one is resting on the large bruise on the brunet’s hip. He opens his mouth a little wider and slowly slides more of Eren into his mouth, trying to open up his throat. As soon as his lips are completely wrapped around the base and the head is wedged solidly in his throat, Levi moans himself, vibrating his throat around Eren’s cock, while also pressing his hand into the bruise on Eren’s hip.

Eren screams from the stimulation, his hips jerking as he cums deep in Levi’s mouth.

Levi, having not realized how ready he was, jerks his own hips into the mattress as Eren’s reaction pushes him over the edge as well. Levi pulls off of Eren’s cock and rests his forehead against his hip, having no energy to properly get up yet.

They lay like that, panting and waiting for the tension of fizzle out, for a few minutes.

Finally, Eren’s hand finds Levi’s head and strokes his hair. “Did you really just cum in your pants?” he asks quietly, clearly amused.

“If you speak of this to anyone, I will murder you.”

They both laugh about it anyway when Levi tries to rinse his boxers out in the sink a few minutes later.


End file.
